Performer Dream
Dream's Basic Information Age: 15 Friends: Maria, Autumn, Clarice, Sabrina, Matthew, Locket, Nerida, Faith, Reese, and More! Pokemon Partner: Ivy Leaves the Venusaur (a picture is in the gallery) Rivals: Maria, Locket, Reese, and her cousin Willow Leaves Personaility: Dream: To become the kalos Queen, to perform with Maria again, go to Johto and Kanto, have strong bonds with all my Pokemon, etc.... Main Family: Mother: Tulip Leaves Aunt Pokemon: Grass Leaves (Mother's Pokemon) Father: Arthur Leaves Uncle Pokemon: Seed Leaves (Father's Servine) Brother: Max Leaves Sister: Wish Leaves Sister Pokemon: Ivy Leaves Sister Pokemon: Rice Leaves Sister Pokemon: Waltz Leaves Brother Pokemon: Samba Leaves Sister Pokemon: Blossom Leaves Brother Pokemon: Leaf Leaves Sister Pokemon: Sunlight Leaves (Wish's Cherrim) Brother Pokemon: Tree Leaves (Max's Torterra) Sister Pokemon: Mushroom Leaves Brother Pokemon: Chestnut Leaves Side Family: Cousins: Dawn Leaves, John Leaves, Bear Leaves, Berry Leaves, and Willow Leaves Aunts: Marry Leaves and Kyasurin Leaves Uncles: Benny Leaves and Jerry Leaves Granparents: Melody Leaves, Synphony Leaves, Larry Leaves, and Ben Leaves Backstory When Dream was 3 years old, she was playing with her two year older brother Max. When their mom called them in for dinner Dream tripped over something, she wasn't going to cry but when she looked at the thing she tripped over it was a Pokemon egg. She brought it in and her family decided to let Dream keep it, just like when her brother got his turtwig when he was three. Dream spent a whole month taking care of it and keeping it the right tempature to help it hatch. One day when Dream was playing tag with Max, his Turtwig, her mother's Leafeon, and her father's Servine, her egg was wrapped up in a nice blanket and it started glowing. Dream and the four others watched it hatched, when it glew so bright it became a bulbasaur. The Bulbasaur first looked at Dream and smiled Dream smiled back, Dream, Max, and the rest of the Pokemon they were playing with rushed in with Dream carrying the bulbasaur in the blanket gently. She rushed in and showed her parents, they were astonished never before had a Leaves family member hatched a bulbasaur egg, they told her that her bulbasaur was destined for great things. Dream's eyes brightened and Max looked in a playful angry, at the bulbasaur and the bulbasaur smiled. Dream decided to call her Ivy, Dream then heard the T.V. turn onto her favorite show the Pokemon Showcases. Dream and the entire family sat down to watch, they loved watching it with their Pokemon and when Dream held Ivy watching it Ivy's eyes lite up. They watched the full show and Ivy looked at Dream saying she wanted to do that. Dream said she already made it her dream and Ivy nuzzled her gently with happines, Dream and Ivy then started practicing for the showcases they would eventually do. Dream and Ivy later turned five and three and Dream's little sister Wish's was coming around and Dream decided to give her the Pokemon she also had her Cherrim Sunlight. Wish loved the Cherrim very much and she made her partner, then all of the family came for the annual family reunion and all of her family's ranch Pokemon celebrated with the Leaves family. More coming soon.... Gallery